The invention relates to a caddie for supporting and carrying a chain saw.
In cutting down trees near ground level with a chain saw, a person handling the saw must bend over while supporting the saw in the proper position. This can be very strenuous and tiring, especially when cutting a number of trees in succession. Some individuals having insufficient strength or back problems may even find such a task impossible.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a chain saw caddie which enables a user thereof to easily cut trees close to the ground without having to bend over or support the weight of the saw.
The above object is realized by a caddie for a chain saw having a saw bar, comprising: at least one wheel, having a rotational axis, for resting upon a supporting surface with the rotational axis substantially parallel thereto; a mounting means, supported by the wheel(s), to which the chain saw can be fixedly but removably mounted and oriented in a position in which its saw bar defines and lies in a plane substantially parallel and closely adjacent to the supporting surface; and a handlebar means, in a fixed relationship to the mounting means, for being grasped by a user of the caddie in movement and manipulation thereof.
According to a preferred embodiment hereafter described, the chain saw caddie includes a pair of wheels rotatably mounted to an axle, a pair of handlebars fixedly connected to the axle, a mounting bracket also fixedly connected to the axle, and three separate fastener mechanisms for fixedly but removably securing different portions of the chain saw to the mounting bracket. With a chain saw mounted to the mounting bracket, a user of the caddie can simply grasp and manipulate the handlebars to roll the chain saw from tree to tree, raise or lower the saw bar of the chain saw, and position the saw bar as previously described in order to cut a tree near the surface of the ground while standing upright behind the handlebars. While standing in such a position, the user is also advantageously spaced several feet from the chain saw, which is inherently a loud and dangerous tool.